


What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Post 2x13. Tim is injured in a home invasion. Lucy realizes how much a rock he’s become in her life
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

Title: What doesn't kill you; makes you stronger

Author:Cindy Ryan

Notes; not connected to my other stories

Timeline: set after 2x13

There were some things Lucy Chen was still adjusting too. Hands on her when she wasn't expecting them was one. So when her roommate woke her in the darkness of early morning Lucy came up fighting. Jackson West shirtless and hair wet from a shower stepped back.

"Just me, sorry, but you need to get up."Jackson said urgently.

"What's going on?"Lucy asked as she kicked the sheets back. "What time is it?"

"Nearly four."Jackson replied as he moved back. "Got a call from Angela."

Lucy saw him hesitate and cold fear settled in. She tried to brace herself.

"What? Just tell me."Lucy pleaded.

"Angela said Tim was rushed to the hospital; he's in surgery."Jackson explained grimly. "Home invasion."

"Oh God."Lucy whispered as she bolted to her closet grabbing the first clothes she saw. "I'll be ready in ten."

Jackson gripped Lucy gently by the shoulders stopping her frantic movements.

"He'll be okay."Jackson said softly.

Lucy nodded and he stepped back and left her room. She watched him leave for a long moment. Lucy wondered when Tim Bradford had become her rock. Now he was fighting for his life and she could lose him. That thought scared her more than she wanted to admit. Pushing the dark thoughts aside as best she could Lucy finished getting ready and met Jackson in the living room. Five minutes later they were out the door and in her car. Jackson offered to drive and Lucy let him. They merged into the light traffic.

"Who called it in?"Lucy wondered breaking the silence.

"Neighbor across the street works graveyard shift. He noticed Tim's front door open when he came home."Jackson replied with a sad shake of his head.

Lucy looked out the window trying to reign in her spinning thoughts and emotions. Tim needed her to be strong; she just wasn't sure she could be.

When they arrived at the hospital Angela and Wes were already there. Sgt Grey walked in a few minutes later in street clothes. Lucy had only seen her C.O out of uniform a few times. He greeted everyone and they moved to a waiting room.

"I talked to one of the paramedics."Angela began breaking the tense silence."They were filling out paperwork when I got here. He said Tim was unconscious and barely breathing when they arrived. He'd lost a lot of blood from two stab wounds."

"Damn."Grey swore softly.

Lucy felt the room closing in. Her imagination running wild. She kept seeing Tim lying in a pool of blood clinging to life. She had to get out of there. With a choked sob Lucy walked quickly out of the waiting room.

"Lucy!"Jackson called after her.

Lucy didn't stop. Tears blurring her vision now. She nearly collided with John as he walked into the ER. He reached for her but Lucy ducked out of the way and stepped out into the warm California night.

Tim just had to be okay. As much as Lucy hadn't liked him in the beginning she knew now that Tim had a big heart under the hard shell. She couldn't picture her life without his friendship and didn't want to. Finding a bench Lucy sank down onto it. She sent off a silent prayer as she wrapped her arms around herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

An hour later a paper to go cup of coffee appeared in Lucy's field of vision. She followed the hand up to see Nyla Harper. Lucy gratefully accepted the cup of coffee.

“Is there news?”Lucy asked anxiously.

“No.”Harper responded gesturing to the bench and Lucy nodded as Harper sat down. “A nurse did come to tell us it was going to be several hours before he was out of surgery.”

“I wish we could do more than sit here.”Lucy commented grimly. “We should be working the scene.”

“We're too close; you know that.”Harper admonished. “You have any ideas who might be behind this?”

Lucy blinked and turned to face the older woman. She'd been so wrapped up in the incident itself and Tim's surgery that Lucy hadn't thought about motive. 

“You think this wasn't a random robbery?”Lucy inquired anger creeping into her voice.

“Could've been.”Harper responded with a shrug. “I'm just looking at the facts and what I know about Bradford. He wouldn't have made it easy to get the drop on him especially in his own home. So it was either a genuine home invasion and they took him by surprise.”

“Or it was a hit; revenge.”Lucy finished quietly. “Bet Marquel wasn't happy we foiled his money laundering operation.”

“No gang leader likes to look like a fool.”Harper agreed solemnly. 

“But I can't see him being a big enough idiot to go after Tim like this.”Lucy said with a shake of her head.

“Gang mentality is an odd duck.”Harper replied solemnly. “With that kind of fear and loyalty you never truly know how things are going to play out.”

Lucy nodded. She couldn't help but wonder how many had attacked Tim? How many had it taken to overpower?

“Come on, let's go back inside.”Harper suggested as she stood. “I'm sure Grey has already considered Marquel's gang but we'll run it past him.”

******  
John Nolan watched as Harper and Lucy talked with Grey on the far side of the waiting room. He glanced at Jackson who stood next to him and saw his friend's gaze was fixed on the same spot. Jackson's face was a mask of worry and concern.

“I've never been a fan of Bradford's.”Jackson confided in a hushed tone. “But Lucy has seen something in him. I was with him during the search and Tim's reaction wasn't just responsibility. She's gotten under his skin. It shook him that he might never see her again. That upped him a notch in my book. Plus he's been good to her since we found her. Lucy's come so far since the kidnapping. If Tim dies......”

“It'll set her back.”John finished grimly. “Yes, I was thinking that too. We'll just have to surround her with as much love and support as we can.”

Jackson let out a long sigh.

“I just hate seeing her suffer after all she went through.”Jackson commented. “Makes me want to pummel Tim's attacker just for that.”

“Same.”John agreed softly.

If there was one thing they could count on in this mess it was that Tim Bradford was as tough and stubborn as they came. If anyone could survive two stab wounds and a beat down it was Tim. Jackson was right Lucy had recovered remarkedly but she was still fragile. Tim's death would send Lucy spinning. John wasn't sure if he and Jackson would be enough to pull her back from that. For now they just had to concentrate on the positive. Tim was still with them; still fighting. That was more than enough to be hopeful.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

By seven Tim was out of surgery. They'd moved him to ICU mainly because of the blood loss he'd sustained. Half an hour later Lucy stood outside Tim's room looking through the window. They weren't allowing visitor's in yet since he was so recently in the OR. Lucy swallowed hard Tim looked pale and had many tubes and wires running in various directions. 

Unwanted, a memory surfaced. Of Tim collapsing outside of Langston's home after the quarantine. After they thought they were in the clear. An allergic reaction to the vaccine had her six foot plus tough as nails partner flat on his back on the front lawn. Lucy could still feel the fear she'd felt that day. The fear, the worry of the unknown. He'd survived that day and ended up shooting a terrorist standing in the back of an ambulance. Footsteps behind drew Lucy's attention but she didn't pull her gaze from Tim. She could see Sgt. Grey's reflection in the glass. She saw his troubled gaze flick to Tim for a long moment.

“Tim was like a caged tiger.”Grey began quietly.

Lucy turned to face her C.O but remained silent.

“When we first figured out you were missing, but didn't have a direction to search yet.”Grey continued. “He was like a caged tiger. I think if he hadn't called Lopez in Tim would've been out the door and scouring every inch of the city. I don't know what Angela said to him but she was able to keep him focused. Still, I've never seen him like that.”

“Why are you telling me this?”Lucy asked softly struggling to keep emotions at bay.

“Because I want you to know that caged tiger is lying in that ICU.”Grey stated quietly. “He might be down for the count for now but he won't stay down for long.”

“I want to believe that.”Lucy responded her voice catching.

“He's strong, a fighter and stubborn as hell.”Grey said placing a gentle hand on Lucy's right shoulder.”Tim will pull through this.”

Lucy nodded not trusting her voice. After a moment Grey turned and left.

*********

By noon Grey's prediction came true. Tim was awake and the doctors were happy with his vitals. He was still pale and weak but Tim was smiling and talking to visitors. Tim had even been able to give a report to Grey identifying two of his attackers. Early afternoon found the last of the visitors had gone and Lucy entered the ICU room. 

Tim's eyes were closed and his breathing even. She quietly sat down in the white plastic chair not wanting to wake him. Lucy was just beyond grateful to still have him in her life. She may be almost done with training but Lucy still needed him. Tears made her vision blurry but Lucy made no effort to stop them.   
*****

Crying woke Tim. The sound disorientated him until the memories returned fast and fierce along with the pain of his injuries. Tim bit back a groan as he opened his eyes to the familiar ICU. He turned to his right and saw his rookie curled up in the visitor's chair tears streaking down her face. Tim's heart wrenched at the sight. He silently cursed Marquel's gang. Lucy had been through too much to have this added to her plate. 

“Ssh, boot.”Tim soothed as he reached for her with his right hand. “I'm okay; just a little banged up.”

Lucy let out a half laugh half sob as she took his right hand in hers and squeezed it. With her free hand she tried to wipe away the tears.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”Lucy apologized quietly.

“It's okay.”Tim replied softly. “Looks like you could use some sleep.”

“I'm alright. Want to stay here a bit longer.”Lucy stated.

“Suit yourself.”Tim responded.

They fell into a companionable silence. A few minutes later Lucy spoke her voice hoarse and thick with emotion.

“Tim, I never did really thank you.”Lucy began.

“Boot.”Tim admonished turning to face her.

“When I dropped that ring I was praying someone would find it, but I knew what the odds were.”Lucy continued her voice breaking. “Thank you for finding me.”

“You're my partner.”Tim replied simply.

Lucy smiled and squeezed his hand once more. Shortly after Tim found his eyes drifting closed and he was once more asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Two days later Tim was still in the hospital. Lucy was grateful that Grey had placed guards on her partner's room. Lucy had spent the first day of her work week at the front desk. The second day she was back on patrol with Lopez since it was Jackson's day off. Lucy was happy to be back in the shop.

It was late in the day almost time for dinner break. Lucy had received a few texts from Tim throughout the day. Mainly after she had texted him. She could tell he was still in pain and starting to get bored. Lucy had planned to call her partner when they went on dinner break.

Suddenly the shop slowed down then sped up. Then Angela switched lanes rapidly. Lucy immediately looked in the rearview mirror. That maneuver could only mean one thing; they were being followed.

“Which one?”Lucy asked trying to keep her voice level.

“Black pickup two back.”Angela replied tensely. “It stayed with us. Been behind us for a couple miles.”

Lucy reached for the radio but Angela shook her head.

“We don't have enough to call it in.”Angela stated grimly.”Could be a tabloid reporter looking for leads.”

Reluctantly Lucy settled back in her seat but she kept her gaze on the mirrors.  
********  
Grey looked up at the knock on his office door. He nodded at Nick Armstrong and the detective stepped in and shut the door behind him.

“We've had Marquel's crew under surveillance.”Armstrong began.

“Anything?”Grey asked as he straightened.

“Nothing concrete, but the detectives in the gang unit say the grapevine's blowing up.”Armstrong reported grimly. “Something's up something's being planned.”  
“Let's get to Bradford.”Grey said suddenly having a bad feeling. “I'll call the officers guarding his room on the way.”

Nick nodded and Grey grabbed his keys and wallet and followed him hoping like hell they were wrong.  
*****  
Six blocks later Lucy was on the radio. It was clear now they had a tail. One that was becoming more aggressive by the mile. The truck had no plates. Nolan and Harper responded that they were coming to intercept. Grey told them to keep on the main roads and pull in somewhere with lots of people. Unfortunately the part of town they were in was mixed. A spattering of houses, a hair salon, an auto repair business, and a couple tattoo shops. No shopping malls or grocery stores.

Just as Lucy was giving their latest position she heard a loud engine. When she looked out the window the truck was right besides them. Lucy reached for her gun.  
****  
One thing John Nolan had not gotten used to was Nyla Harper's driving. His T.O was intense and a bit reckless as they took a sharp right turn. He held onto the passenger door grip for dear life. John would've bet money that some of their wheels caught air.

They had the black pickup in sight now. John drew in a sharp breath as he saw it move along side of Lucy and Lopez's shop.

“Oh no.”John said softly.

“Get ready!”Harper ordered sharply reaching for her own weapon.

John withdrew his gun and straightened in his seat letting go of the door.

“Aim for the tires!”Harper continued her gaze fixed on the two vehicles ahead.

The window now rolled down John raised his gun and aimed. That was when the pickup slammed into Lopez's squad car. John fired two shots one hit the back right tire of the truck. This didn't stop the truck from hitting the shop once more. It was in the worst possible spot the road had just curved. John could only watch in horror as Lopez and Lucy's shop hit crossed into the other lane hit the curb and rolled down a hill of a small park.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Another squad roared past Nolan and Harper's in pursuit of the wounded pickup. John heard Harper radio for an ambulance as they came to a stop. John was out the door before the shop was to a complete stop. He holstered his weapon and ran down the hill. Please let them be okay. To lose either one would be horrible but to lose Lucy now after everything she survived would be wrong. John was almost relieved to see the shop was on it's roof. He'd been afraid it'd landed on either door which would've made rescue harder.

“Check on Chen.”Harper ordered from behind. “I've got Lopez.”

John skidded to a stop dropping to his knees in the grass by the passenger door. The window was shattered and the door had a large dent.

“Driver's door is jammed.”Harper reported grimly. “I'm calling for LAFD.”

“Okay.”John acknowledged his gaze focused on the young woman suspended upside down.

“Lucy?”John called worriedly.”Can you hear me?”

She was unconscious. John reached in and felt for a pulse and found a strong one. Her breathing was normal also. John let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Across the shop John heard Angela groan as she came to; another good sign.

“Angela?”John inquired as he cleared glass away. “Can you hear me?”

“Nolan?”Angela replied hoarsely.

“Yes, Harper's here too. We've got help on the way we'll get you out.”John stated.

“How's Chen?”Angela asked worriedly.

“Unconscious but pulse is good.”John responded grimly. “How are you? Anything broken?”

“Couple ribs.”Angela replied in a pain filled voice.

John heard sirens and watched as his T.O scrambled up the hill to meet the ambulance and LAFD. He pulled out his phone to call Jackson. He didn't want his friend hearing this second hand. At least he had good news to report.  
*****  
Tim hadn't slept well. Despite the pain meds his head still hurt and the stab wounds were alerting him to their presence. He'd dozed throughout the day but had been woken at intervals by medical staff or for meals. Now Tim sat with dinner on his bed tray and him propped up against a stack of pillows. His bed was raised and the tv was on. Dinner had been brought a half hour before but Tim had barely touched it. The guard Grey had posted had checked in on him every so often. It irked Tim that he wasn't strong enough to protect himself. Running feet coming towards his room drew Tim's attention. He frowned and looked at the partially open door. Seconds later Grey and Armstrong barged in and Tim went cold. The two men's faces were grim and Grey was holding a radio in his right hand. Tim saw a flash of relief wash over his C.O's face and the coldness Tim felt turned to fear as he put the fork down.

“What?”Tim demanded in a clipped worried tone.

“Bradford is secure.”Grey reported over his radio.

Tim looked at Armstrong for answers and the detective glanced at Grey.

“Marquel made a move.”Tim surmised solemnly. “Chen?”

“She was riding with Lopez today.”Grey responded as he stepped closer to the bed. “A truck with tinted windows and no plates was following them. It rammed them sending the shop off the road. The squad rolled down a hill before it came to a stop.”

The fear turned into something Tim couldn't identify. It was like something he'd never known like a living thing that took the breath from him and chilled his insides. He felt color drain from his face and blackness edged the corners of his vision.

“Tell me they're alive.”Tim pleaded his voice hoarse with emotion.

“They are.”Grey reported grimly. “Angela has a bruised collar bone and three cracked ribs. Lucy is having a cat scan done as we speak. Docs were concerned that Chen was still unconscious when they arrived at the hospital.”

“Damn.”Tim swore as he pushed the bed tray aside.

Tim started to push the covers aside but Grey was instantly there a firm hand on his right shoulder

“You're staying here if I have to get restraints.”Grey threatened.

“I know how to handle stitches.”Tim countered trying to shake off his C.O's grasp.

“It's more than stitches.”Grey thundered. “You had major surgery forty-eight hours ago, Tim. Not to mention the blood loss and head injury.”

Tim met his friend's gaze. The need to see Lucy was nearly overwhelming. He wanted to check on Angela too. She'd been one of the few friends who'd stuck by him no matter what. But the pull to be with his partner Tim couldn't define. Lucy was hurt because of him. She needed him.

“She's my boot.”Tim stated simply. “And Angela.....”

“I know.”Grey replied gently. “I'll update you as soon as I can. For now Armstrong is staying with you make sure you don't get any ideas that'll set back your recovery.”

“Sir.”Tim protested one foot on the floor.

“I'll make it an order if I have to.”Grey stated firmly. “You are staying here. The doctors working on Chen don't need you under foot. Am I clear?”

Reluctantly Tim eased himself back into bed stretching out his legs.

“Crystal.”Tim bit out angrily.

“I have to go.”Grey said as he moved to the door. “I'll be back as soon as I can.”

Tim watched his C.O leave feeling helpless. Two of the most important people in his life had just been hurt and attacked. Tim couldn't do a damn thing but rest and heal. Tim made a silent promise to both women. Marquel would pay no matter how long it took.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Angela was pushed on a gurney from x-rays into her room an hour after she arrived. She was banged up, bruised and exhausted. Angela was also worried about Lucy. She'd asked in x-ray and was told the other officer hadn't woken yet. Angela knew Tim would be tied up in knots until Lucy regained consciousness. After the kidnapping they'd all been looking out for Lucy. They'd kept their distance trying not to hover, but had been there if she needed them. Angela had been proud that Tim hadn't been too over protective. He'd hoovered and kept an eye on her, but hadn't been all consuming. She knew that had been tough for him.

“Angela?”Wes asked worriedly as he came into her line of vision.

Angela tried to smile for the young attorney and wasn't sure she succeeded.

“I'm okay.”Angela said in a tight voice as they transferred her to the hospital bed.

Once the hospital staff left Wes kissed her softly on the lips before resting his forehead lightly against hers.

“I was so worried when I got here and you weren't in the room.”Wes said quietly. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”Angela replied as she linked her right hand with his.  
***  
Lucy came awake slowly. Everything hurt and her vision swam the one time she opened her eyes. The only thing she had seen was a white wall enough to know she wasn't in the squad any longer. How long had she been out?

“Chen?”Grey's deep voice asked from her right.

Lucy swallowed and forced her eyes open. The room didn't spin but her head pounded. She did make the effort to look at her commanding officer. He looked tired and worried.

“Sir?”Chen replied her voice hoarse.

“How do you feel?”Grey asked as he leaned down. “You had a lot of people worried.”

“Head hurts.”Lucy replied as she closed her eyes again.

“I bet. Docs say you have a concussion and are going to keep you for a day or two.”Grey explained. “Did you see anybody in the other vehicle?”

“No.”Lucy responded. “It had just come along side us when they hit. How's Angela?”

“Bruised collar bone and a couple broken ribs.”Grey said. “You were both lucky.”

Lucy nodded and she felt herself drifting to sleep despite her efforts to stay awake. Within minutes she lost that battle.  
*******  
It was nearly nine when Tim saw Grey again. Wade appeared in the doorway with an empty wheelchair. Tim raised an eyebrow.

“Thought I wasn't going anywhere.”Tim said wearily. “Any news on Lucy?”

“She woke briefly.”Grey reported as he moved into the room. “I talked with your doctors and they agreed a short ride wouldn't be harmful to your recovery. I know you'd go to her anyway permission or not.”

Tim nodded tightly his voice captured by gratitude. Wade helped him into the wheelchair and ten minutes later they were in Lucy's room. Wade pushed Tim's chair until he was near the bed and then stepped back.

“I'll be back in half an hour.”Wade stated as he moved to the door.

“Thank you.”Tim acknowledged.

Grey nodded and left.

Lucy stirred at the voices and Tim scooted forward.

“Boot?”Tim called quietly.

After a moment his partner's eyes opened and focused on him. Lucy smiled.

“Tim.”Lucy greeted. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“Had to check on my rookie.”Tim responded and then words failed him. “I'm sorry you were hurt.”

“Not your fault.”Lucy said quietly.

“Marquel targeted both of you because of me.”Tim argued.

“Maybe.”Lucy agreed as she reached for Tim's right hand and he caught hers in his. “But I was there too when we derailed his plans.”

“I am going to find out which of his crew did this.”Tim vowed softly.

“Don't put yourself at risk.”Lucy cautioned her voice barely above a whisper.

Tim watched as his rookie once more fell asleep. He felt a tightness in his chest and he squeezed her small hand. Twice he'd put her in danger. She'd barely survived Caleb. Tim would find a way to keep her safe from Marquel.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: What doesn't kill you; makes you stronger  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy had a cat scan early the next morning. That came back clear and her doctor said she could be released as early as that afternoon providing the tests the medical staff ran on her the rest of the day came back normal too. Those tests were more mental making sure she knew her name, what state she was in etc.  
It was nearly noon when Lucy had a visitor. She glanced up as her C.O stepped into the room. Automatically Lucy started to come to attention. Well as best she could in a hospital bed. Grey shook his head and waved her to stay still.

“At ease, Officer Chen.”Grey ordered. “I'm hearing good news from your doctors.”

“Yes, Sir. Might get released later today.”Lucy reported with a smile.

“I'm glad to hear it.”Grey said sincerely. “Lopez will be here another day at least.”

“And Tim?”Lucy asked.

“The doctors want him to stay another few days at least.”Grey replied grimly.

“He needs to heal.”Lucy agreed as she settled back against the pillow.

“Yes, but you know your T.O.”Grey said with a shake of his head.”He wants to make this right.”

“Tim's in no shape to go after Marquel.”Lucy protested anxiously.

Grey held up a hand to halt Lucy's protests.

“We've got a team ready to move on Marquel's gang but that's for your ears only.”Grey advised. “I'm going to put you and Tim in a safehouse until that's complete and Marquel's behind bars.”

“Tim's not going to like that.”Lucy replied grimly.

“As you said he's in no shape to protect himself or the rest of us during a raid.”Grey stated. “He's not going to have a choice.”

Lucy didn't know what to say so she remained silent. She'd heard the grim determination in her T.O's voice during his visit. Knew the code he lived by. Tim felt responsible and he wasn't going to be happy on the sidelines. Lucy understood Grey knew this too.

“This will be over soon, Lucy.”Grey said quietly as he moved to the door. “We'll have you moved in a couple hours.”

“Yes, Sir.”Lucy acknowledged as her C.O left.

Lucy sank back against the pillows and turned to look out the window. One of the nurses earlier had opened it halfway and Lucy was grateful for that now. She couldn't see much more than the hospital's parking lot but the blue sky and palm trees comforted her. Especially after Caleb the California sunshine and palm trees eased Lucy's anxiety. Today though it couldn't calm her feeling of dread. Marquel wasn't going to go quietly.  
******

As Grey had promised Lucy and Tim were moved to a condo that the station used as a safe house. It was as nondescript as buildings came. Typical Californian stucco two story with an iron railing on the front steps. It was separate from the other units and on the corner so Lucy could see why it was a favorite of the LAPD. 

Tim had been silent the entire trip from the hospital. Grey had told them who the officers would be that were guarding them. That way if Marquel and his gang somehow found out where they were and tried to infiltrate they'd know who was an enemy. It took some doing but Lucy managed to convince Tim to lie down in one of the beds upstairs instead of the sofa he'd been heading towards. He'd grumbled a protest but Lucy could see the pain etched on his face that he was trying to hide. She eased him onto the bed in the first room they came for. Lucy went to a linen closet and found a spare blanket. She shook the dust off it and returned to the room spreading it over Tim.   
“I'll get you some water.”Lucy said as she turned to leave. “I heard the nurse say you were due for another round of medication when we were leaving.”

Tim caught Lucy's right arm stopping her. 

“They gave it to me before I left.”Tim said quietly. “Which is why I'm sleepy and not much help.”

“Grey's got guards for that.”Lucy replied gently as she squeezed his hand. “Get some rest and let the medication work. I'll wake you for dinner.”

“Boot.”Tim called softly. “You're as tired as I am.”

“I slept most of the day.”Lucy replied with a shake of her head. “I'll see what supplies we have.”

It was a thin lie and Lucy knew it even as she said the words. She could read in Tim's eyes that he didn't buy it either. He tugged on her arm gently pulling her down onto the bed. He scooted over so she had room. With a resigned sigh Lucy kicked off her shoes and rearranged the blankets so she was under them. 

“Some days I wish you didn't know me so well.”Lucy groused half heartedly.

“Goes both ways, boot.”Tim replied with a brief smile.

It took Lucy longer than she expected to fall asleep. Her brain too wired from the transfer to the safehouse. She heard Tim's even breathing and knew he was sleeping peacefully. Finally sleep caught up with her and Lucy's eyes drifted shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Grey had his teams hit two of Marquel's known haunts. It was past midnight and they had the element of surprise. The first one was a success they nabbed quite a few of the gang. The second garnered a few but the car mechanic garage had been empty but the gang's chop shop operation had been confiscated. Grey got reports back through the radio and his cell phone as he walked through the first scene. Harper and Nolan approached both with grim expressions. A knot of worry formed in Grey's gut.

“What?”Grey demanded perhaps a bit sharply.

“Marquel's unaccounted for.”Harper reported grimly. “We had officers at all his known addresses and he's in the wind.”

“Damn.”Grey swore. “Start canvasing the area. I'll put an APB out.”

Nolan hesitated even though Harper was already half way to the shop.

“Sir, if he got wind enough to not be here then.....”John trailed off.

Grey didn't want to think there was a leak in the LAPD but that would be naive. City this size there were just too many variables to conquer. His brain had went the same place Nolan's had when they'd realize the gang leader wasn't where he was supposed to be. 

“I know, go!”Grey ordered. “I'll radio the safe house team that you're coming.”

John nodded and broke into a run. Grey got on the radio praying he got an answer from the officers he'd left in charge of Tim and Lucy's safety.  
*******

Something pulled Tim out of a deep sleep. As he opened his eyes memories returned reminding him he was in a safe house with his rookie. Lucy was still asleep curled up next to him. Tim glanced at the clock and saw it was ten after midnight. They'd slept way past dinner. He laid still and listened trying to identify what had woken him. A few seconds later he was rewarded with the sharp sound of breaking glass. 

Tim shook Lucy awake. She caught onto the tension and was instantly alert. The rookie crept out of bed and moved towards the door; Tim close behind. The sound of more glass tinkling to the floor downstairs could be heard as Tim and Lucy entered the hall. Tim had grabbed his gun from the nightstand and now Lucy went to the spare room and got hers.  
The noise set Tim's teeth on edge and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Somebody wasn't being stealthy. They wanted to be noticed. Which meant the officer's who were guarding them were compromised or dead. Tim was hoping for the former. The cold knot in his gut was telling him otherwise. Tim took the lead as they went quietly downstairs.

*******  
Lucy tightened her grip on the gun as they reached the first floor. The only light came from the clock n the stove in the kitchen. It was enough light that she could see her partner's hand signals. They moved into the living room just as something was thrown through the window. Lucy inched closer to Tim.  
****  
Tim saw it was an amateur explosive device. Meant for flames not wide destruction. It sparked and hissed as it rolled on the hard wood. Downside was it was built like a grenade. Pull the trigger device and throw. No timer; no way to tell how long they had. He knew they were headed for a trap but they didn't have a choice but to evacuate.

“Boot, out the back,now!”Tim thundered as they scrambled through the kitchen.

Lucy had just opened the back door when the device exploded with a loud bang. Tim wrapped his arms around Lucy and tucked them into a controlled fall as they went off the small deck.   
********  
John heard his T.O curse as they saw flames sprouting from the living room of the safe house. The shop screeched to a stop. John was out the passenger door in a flash as Harper called in the fire on the radio. John went to the front door and instantly yanked his hand away from the door knob as heat seared it. He shook the pain out as he went back down the short cement steps and met Harper.

“Not going in that way!”John explained anxiously.

Then the sharp retort of gunfire from the back of the building game them a sure direction to search. John fought the urge to exhale in relief as they ran. Good news was Lucy or Tim or both had made it out of the fire. Bad news was they had went from the frying pan into the fire.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

For a few brief seconds Lucy was back in the barrel as Caleb sent it into a roll and down into her prison. Tim's body engulfed her as they fell and the sheer darkness of the moment sent Lucy into the beginnings of a panic attack. Fortunately it didn't have time to set in. As soon as they hit the ground the shooting started. Tim bit off a curse as he and Lucy scrambled for cover behind a large flower box near the deck. 

“Do you see them?”Lucy asked.

“Saw movement near the palm trees towards the fence.”Tim responded as he returned fire

Gunfire pinged off the deck and Lucy returned fire in the direction of the trees. Suddenly the backyard was flooded with light and noise. A police helicopter circled above it's rotors kicking up dirt. Sirens split the night thundering closer. In the light of the chopper Tim saw a familiar face near the alley. He touched Lucy's right arm gaining her attention.

“Marquel!”Tim shouted.

Lucy nodded and they took off in the direction of the gang leader. Marquel had already bolted towards the alley and the safety of the darkness beyond. Tim wished he had a radio. Next best thing his rookie had grabbed her smartphone when she'd retrieved her weapon. She was now on the phone with Grey. Lucy ended the call as they reached the mouth of the alley. The sirens were getting closer and the airship was still with them. Gun raised Tim stepped into the alley Lucy close behind. Marquel wasn't going to hurt anyone else Tim cared about.

*******  
John and Harper had reached the back of the safe house just as the airship arrived. The gunfire became sporadic as people scattered. They were in tine to see Tim and Lucy move at a run towards the alley. He started to follow but Harper's shout and they were following a quarry of their own. Two gang members had broken free of the incoming squads and ran across the street disappearing into a small car rental parking lot. As he ran John sent off a silent prayer for Tim and Lucy. She'd been through enough at the hands of Caleb. Lucy didn't need to suffer more because of Marquel.

*******  
The alley ended at a door that was as beatup and rundown as the alley. The building was cement which didn't tell Lucy what was on the other side. It wasn't big enough to be a warehouse. Tim reached and turned the tarnished knob the door swung inwards. They stepped cautiously inside. The room was large and had a trickle of light coming in from a window near the far end of the right wall. It was just enough light for Lucy to see there was no furniture and no other walls. A store room of some kind since there were several stacks of wood crates. Lucy pulled out her cell phone and turned on the flashlight ap. A mouse skittered away.

Once they were past the window the darkness seemed to get deeper even with Lucy's flashlight. She felt her fingers clutch the phone tighter and forced them to relax. Still the light didn't seem to penetrate much and Lucy fought to stay in the present. Memories bombarded her anyway. The dirt hitting the top of the barrel, the feel of her foot catching the trip wire as she left the house, Caleb's foot connecting with her ribs.....

“You alright?”Tim asked softly.

His voice sounded loud in the darkness. 

With an effort Lucy shoved the memories back. She shown her flashlight up and around the room as she replied to her partner.

“Yes.”Lucy acknowledged.

To this day Lucy was still amazed at how in tune they were with each other. Yes, Tim could be an annoying jackass, but that was one side of him. 

“Looks like it splits into two rooms here.”Tim commented as he took a few steps forward.

Then the stack of crates to Lucy's right toppled and fell towards her.  
*****  
Even as Tim moved he knew he wouldn't reach his rookie in time. Fear surged through him.

“Chen!”Tim shouted running towards her.

Lucy cried out as the crates fell pushing her down. Her phone had fallen and Tim couldn't see what had happened. Was she trapped beneath? Had Lucy thrown herself free?

“Lucy!”Tim called anxiously as he reached the crates.

Just as he crouched to try to find his partner Tim heard the all too familiar sound of a safety clicking off of a gun.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy hit the cement floor hard. The wind was briefly knocked out of her. She still managed to avoid most of the crates. One brushed her right shoulder sending a wave of pain. Lucy heard Tim call her name fear and worry in his voice. She'd dropped the phone hence the room had plunged back into darkness.As Lucy felt in the dark for her weapon she heard another voice; a familiar one. One that came from the other side of the crates.

“Guess I should've finished you. I'm correctin' that mistake now.”Marquel stated coldly.

Lucy sent off a silent prayer of thanks as her fingers closed around the grip of her gun. 

“You think so?”Tim countered his voice quiet.

“You've caused me quite a bit of trouble, Bradford.”Marquel continued moving forward. “That doesn't go unanswered.”

“You hurt people I care about.”Tim responded. “That won't go unanswered either. You're not walking out of here, Marquel.”

“I'll bet on that.”Marquel said.

Lucy was on her feet now her gun raised. The fallen phone was no longer giving off even a sliver of light. She began to inch around the crates. Lucy didn't want to risk shooting her partner. She'd reached the end of the crates. Lucy was feeling her way when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Someone else was there! Lucy had just started to turn around when a strong male arm snaked around her neck and Lucy felt the barrel of a gun press against the left side of her head. 

“Boss, you want the honors or can I do her?”Lucy's captor asked as she was dragged towards Marquel.  
*******  
Tim's heart clenched at the gang member's words. Bastard had Lucy. Tim's hands clenched into fists. He knew with the airship near by that Grey and the others would figure out where they were. Backup was close and most likely searching for them. However, time was precious and Tim couldn't risk Lucy's life on maybes. Tim had to talk their way out or stall. Though with how Marquel was acting Tim knew stalling wasn't an option.

“Boot, you alright?”Tim asked in a tight voice

“Yes.”Lucy responded.

“She won't be for long.”Marquel taunted. “Tyrone, she's all yours.”

“Let her go!”Tim demanded his voice rising. 

“You're in no position to demand anything, Bradford.”Marquel gloated. “Don't worry, you'll see her again; on the other side.”

“You have me.”Tim implored. “You're not getting out of here without a hostage. Show good faith, let her go; use me.”  
********  
Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat at Tim's words. She knew he felt responsible for her and Angela being hurt and for what was happening now. Lucy couldn't let him go with Marquel. Just then a large flash of light went by the solitary window they had passed by earlier. The helicopter could be heard flying low over the building. Tyrone cursed and Lucy used his distraction to free herself. She heard Tim struggling with Marquel and hoped their backup would show up soon.  
*******

Tim kicked the gun out of Marquel's hand. The gang leader launched himself at Tim and they both fell to the ground. Pain went through Tim's not quite healed injuries but he shoved it to the back of his mind. Marquel landed another punch to Tim's jaw. Tim blinked away dark spots as the light from the chopper continued to illuminate the room. The chopper passed over the roof again, circled and light poured in the window. 

Tim kicked out and got the upper hand on Marquel flipping the gang leader over. Out of the corner of his eye Tim saw Lucy strugging with the taller gang member for the gun. As Tim punched Marquel he heard the gun go off and his rookie's cry of pain.  
*********

“Shots fired.”The airship pilot reported over the radio.

Grey cursed silently as he led a group of officers down the alley. The group of buildings Marquel had holed up in turned out to be a labyrinth of abandoned businesses or shops with one entry that was gated. He'd wanted another way into the room where his officers were but that wasn't in the cards. They reached the door at the end of the alley and Grey nodded to Harper who was next to him. Nolan was behind along with eight other officers. Harper used the battering ram and the door splintered into many pieces and the group ran in.

“LAPD!”Grey shouted. “Put down your weapons!”  
******  
Lucy cried out in pain as she and Tyrone fell into the crates as the gun went off n their struggle. The gang member had a death grip on the weapon and didn't want to release it. She was so happy to hear her C.O's voice as the reinforcements arrived. Their booted feet loud on the cement floor. Lucy kicked out and finally got control of the struggle. She slammed Tyrone's right arm against the crate. He cried out in pain dropping it. 

“You're under arrest.”Lucy declared as she caught her breath.

*******  
Tim glanced over at Lucy as Grey entered. He was relieved and proud to see her gain control. Plus he could admit at least to himself he was more than a bit happy to see she was unhurt. Marquel struggled beneath Tim trying to land one more punch. Tim smirked and hit him solidly across the jaw. The gang leader went still.

“You alright?”Grey asked as he handed Tim a pair of handcuffs.

“Yeah,what took you guys so long?”Tim asked as he got to his feet hauling Marquel to his.

“Marquel found a bit of a maze. That door is the only way in.”Grey countered. 

“I'm just glad this is over.”Tim replied as the group began to leave. 

“You're not the only one.”Grey commented with a grin. “Let's get Marquel and his friend to their accommodations. They won't be seeing the outside for a long time.”

Tim exchanged a smile with Lucy as they exited the building. They'd survived and Lucy had proven once again that she was going to be a hell of a cop.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

epilogue

A week later on a saturday morning Lucy stopped by Tim's house on her way into work. He'd been put on medical leave since Marquel's arrest. The doctor's had deemed that he hadn't done too much damage in the fight but had ordered no work duties for at least a week. Tim had argued and Grey had put his foot down and said Tim had a week of leave if he kept arguing he'd get two. 

Lucy balanced two to-go cups of coffee in a cardboard tray and a bag of take out breakfast food. She reached the front door and reached for the doorbell. Lucy had just been about to ring it when it opened and Tim stepped out nearly collided with her. Her T.O was dressed to go for a run. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hey.”Tim greeted as he came to a stop and steadied Lucy.

“Hi, this doesn't look like resting.”Lucy responded.

“I've rested enough.”Tim grumbled.

Lucy handed Tim one of the to-go cups of coffee and ushered him back inside.

“Do you suddenly have an MD after your name?”Lucy countered as she shut the door behind.

“I know my limits.”Tim argued but sat down on the sofa with the coffee in hand. “I can't stay cooped up any longer.”

“It's not for much longer.”Lucy urged as she divided up the yogurt parfaits and bagels. “Just think once you're fully healed you can be back making my life miserable again.”

Tim grinned at Lucy briefly as he took a sip of coffee.

“That's for your own good too. Can't let you out on the streets alone without the best training I can give you.”Tim said quietly. 

“I know and I should've realized Marquel wasn't alone but the other just took me by surprise and....”Lucy fumbled with an explanation.

“No, you did well in there, boot.”Tim complimented as he put the coffee down and picked up a bagel.

“Wow.”Lucy teased. “A compliment.”

“He did get the drop on you.”Tim amended. “But you overcame it and got control and the arrest. That's what matters.”

“Thanks.”Lucy replied.

She knew how rare the kudos were.  
******  
Tim hid a smile behind the bagel he took a bite out of. He was glad to see some of Lucy's old self shining through. Tim knew she still had a long road to go to over come nearly dying at Caleb's hands. The teasing and the banter was a good sign.

“Who you riding with today?”Tim asked.

“Harper.”Lucy replied as she took a spoonful of the parfait. “John's on front desk duty.”

Tim nodded.

“Thanks for breakfast, by the way.”Tim added.

“You're welcome. Glad I kept you from testing your limits by running a mile.”Lucy replied with a smile.

“It'd take more than a mile to test my limits.”Tim countered.

“If you say so.”Lucy said taking a sip of coffee.

“I do say so, boot.”Tim commented. “I am your T.O.”

The rest of the meal was spent talking about nothing really. The weather, the crazy good sand castle she'd seen on the beach the other day, and what the new tea the coffee shop near the station was debuting next week. Half hour later Lucy left and he'd wished her a safe shift.. Tim watched her drive away knowing the weeks that Lucy was his rookie were getting fewer and fewer. Soon she'd be a full fledged member of the LAPD. It was part of being a T.O sending the rookies on their way. Tim knew with everything they'd been through together that sending Lucy on her own would be bitter sweet. Until then she was his boot and he was her T.O. He had to come up with some new ways to make her life 'miserable'. Teach and prepare her that was all Tim could do. For Lucy and whatever rookie was coming next.

end


End file.
